Gomez
Transcription Hello? Yeah, I need to talk to Gomez, and stuff. This is not the Gomez residence. No... This number has been ours for over a year, but we get Gomez calls all the time. No, I am Gomez, I said. You are? I, yes. Yes? I need to know what my call activity has been over the last 15 or 18 months. Well, why do you need to know that? Why do I have your telephone number and I keep getting all your phone calls?' ' Ah...that's exactly why I'm calling. I, frankly I don't like the attitude that you've been giving my, ah...my customers, you know. Ah...excuse me, this is my residence. All I said was... But this is my business, you know. No one ever said this was a business, they call, they ask for Gomez. Ah... So-and-so Gomez, by a ladies' name, usually. Don't...don't talk to me about my business, young lady. Okay? That's what I have to say to you. --- Hello? Hello, ma'am? Mr. Gomez, if you have a problem because people are calling me for you, you need to call the phone company. Ah... ...which is what I intend to do as soon as I hang up the phone. You know, look...you give me problems about my business. Ah...no. Excuse me, I don't give you problems about your business. When people call here, they ask for Ruben Gomez or some other woman, and I say 'I'm sorry, this isn't the Gomez residence.' That's my answer. Elas-''' I don't know what you do for a business. I could care less. 'I deal with Elastico Gomez, ma'am. '(Note: perhaps "Elastical Gomez"?) I don't know that name. '''What is your name, you know? What's the difference? This is my phone number, I don't need to give you any information, this is my number that was assigned to me more than a year ago. You know, I have many people in my line of work, you know. So? I'm a very wealthy man. I don't care. Very powerful man, very... I don't care. ...extravagant man. I don't care. All I'm saying is we get phone calls all the time for Gomez, we always say this isn't the Gomez residence''.' We've had this number for about a year now, and I don't know who this Mr. Gomez is... '''What do you want, jewels? I don't want nothing! Leave me alone. ...wealth? What do you want? I want you off my phone. I don't want you to call me again, either. Would you like jewels, madam? I...listen, if you don't get off the phone and you call me again, I'm gonna call the police. Jewels are my business. I don't care. I'm an extravagant man, that's what I am... ' I don't care. '...that's my business, right there. I don't care. Now, look...do you want wealth? This is not your phone number...what do you want me to do when people call? Travel the world? What do you want? I don't want anything, I just don't want you to call me. If people call for you, I just say this is the wrong number. I've been all around the world, you know. I could care less. I'm a very, very...ah, elegant man. What do you want from me? What do you want me to do, when people call? I would like you to come work for my business. Yeah, right...I'm...I, I'm hanging up, and I don't wish for you to call back. Look...I am Gomez, okay? I don't care. That's who I am. What do you want, jewels, gold? What do you want? Goodbye. Notes No less than two American post-rock bands have derived song titles from LPC's "Gomez": The Mercury Program have a song called "You Give Me Problems About My Business" and The Fucking Am have one called "Elastico Gomez".